Petunia/Gallery
File:Petunia.jpg petunia_by_x_alichan_x-d5newk9.png|Picture by x-alichan-x. HTF__PETUNIA_by_PPGxRRB_FAN.jpg|Picture by PPGxRRB-FAN. petunia_tree_friend_by_monchiriluv-d5r85ie.png|Picture by monchiriluv. petunia_htf_anime_vercion_by_pokefubuki-d5rhnp4.jpg|Picture by pokefubuki. relax__petunia_by_craig_tuck3r-d5rnj55.png|Humanized Petunia. Drawn by craig-tuck3r. petunia_by_starryabyss-d5rze50.jpg|Picture by starryabyss. petunia_meme_by_cutie_coal-d5sndgs.png|Picture by cutie-coal. htf__petunia_valentimes_card_by_acesunrise-d5tdfcb.jpg|Picture by acesunrise. tell_me_what_the_rain_knows_by_cyngawolf-d5tjjgf.png.jpg|Picture by cyngawolf. chibi_petunia_by_nati11184-d5u0w2t.jpg|Petunia generated in Chibi Maker. My_Petunia__3_____by_YokoKinawa.png|Picture by YokoKinawa. Untitled drawing by cyngawolf-d5lc0p7.png|Picture by cyngawolf. IXI_Super_Soap_by_Wiszkas.png.jpg|Picture by Wiszkas. Petunia.png petunia_htf_by_nechibi-d5ux4vz.png|Picture by nechibi. Petunia upsidown.jpg|Petunia drawn on the paper. petunia_by_swayayso-d5xhwta.png|Picture by Swayayso. petunia__htf__full_1054692_by_gimmeao-d5z2e4g.jpg|Picture by lemontea petunia__htf__full_1040765_by_gimmeao-d5z2e0h.jpg|Picture by ma2ri petunia_from_htf_by_inofan4ever-d5zxlt9.jpg|Picture by inofan4ever. htf_petunia_by_lunamoon6657-d60b6v7.jpg|Picture by lunamoon6657. c3def9bfabe2a4b8df46209dc0fb9cad-d60hagy.png petunia_by_takutokat-d612mxc.jpg|Picture by takutokat. petunia_by_xxkillergirl777xx-d613o3w.jpg|Picture by xxkillergirl777xx. blueberries_by_swayayso-d62b8r3.png|Petunia eating a blueberry. Drawn by Swayayso. petunia_by_spidey8790-d637ysj.png|Picture by spidey8790. mess_by_codymemoriesfavorite-d63vpxt.png|Picture by codymemoriesfavorite. Pandy.jpg|There's been a mix-up. so_cute_by_flakyisthebest-d65hayu.jpg|A Petunia icon. Done by flakyisthebest. untitled_drawing_by_catnebs35923-d65sk8h.png|Picture by catnebs35923. petunia_2_by_catnebs35923-d5px7l3.png|Picture by catnebs35923. petunia_the_skunk_by_catnebs35923-d5liwn9.png|Picture by catnebs35923. htf_lol_4_by_grazia_spank-d67tfxu.png 1,width=280,height=280,appearanceId=386.png skunk in a can.png PlasteredPetunia.png|Petunia had an accident. htf_petunia_human__finished__by_merilintinkus-d68yy89.png|Picture by merilintinkus. going_blind_by_stsoulfur-d6a0r0z.png|"Creepy" Petunia. Drawn by stsoulfur. htf__petunia____by_sweetstrowberrypie-d6d5i1u.jpg|Picture by sweetstrowberrypie. 31468977_p17.jpg|drawn by 鈴星 31468977_p18.jpg|drawn by 鈴星 33867706_p0.jpg|by KickTyan (on their pixiv) 34885782_p4.jpg Petunia_Human_and_Petunia_HTF_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. petunia_the_witch_by_kenya1130-d5gmsq9.jpg|Petunia the witch. Drawn by kenya1130. bnc3j2acuaansg2_jpg_large_by_cubpop-d6h3965.png|Picture by CubPop. untitled_by_cubpop-d6eapad.png|Picture by CubPop. htf___petunia_by_htfmegaman-d6jcg9k.png|Picture by HTFMegaman. petunia_in_scrubs_by_staticthevixen-d6kehlr.png|Petunia wearing a nurse outfit and a N95 respirator (or dust mask). Drawn by staticthevixen. EvilPetunia.png elaaabxhslybn1ka.png douteidanshi_14518709_p3.jpg|Handy and Petunia + kids (by chama) Douteidanshi 13389109.jpg|Handy and Petunia: :) Flippy: X_X Flaky: T_T douteidanshi_12668466.gif|he loves me he loves me not I LOVE YOU PuffyPetunia.png|Petunia Is gonna pop. sample_9d4716833520720614f28890921fd6ff68891bc1.jpg|I Nub You/ Happy Ending (by KAB00M ) sfd.png|Sly riding petunia. Jhhh.png Woah....png petunia girl scout.png|Petunia as a Girl Scout snow what that's what 4.jpg|Petunia making a snow angel reindeer kringle.jpg|Petunia chose a very foolish idea summer smoochie 2.jpg|Petunia wonders what's in that tiny pool petunia burger.jpg|Petunia working at a burger restaurant petunia's creepy smile.jpg|Petunia's Creepy Smile Real disco bear and petunia.jpg|If Petunia and Disco Bear were real petunia as a nurse.jpg|Petunia as a nurse Pin tail.png petunia as a pony.jpg|Petunia as a pony nutty and petunia.jpg|Nutty and Petunia look tired lumpy and petunia.jpg|Petunia is frozen, just like Cro-Marmot PetuniaHTFMovie.png|Petunia, as she will appear in The HTF Movie. RQ Petunia X Cuddles by Bar202.jpg|Just a friendly kiss...? Girlfriends.png|Petunia with Giggles and Stacy Stinkyvalentine.png|What Petunia does as a last resort Petunia and Flippy.jpg Frozengonewrong.png|Petunia, Giggles and Lumpy cosplaying Frozen shower_petunia.png|Petunia Is Have A Shower After Mouthwash Also She Dream About Waterfall _20151030_065810.JPG|Petunia Is A Human Her Skin Is In A Bit Tight The Bigger Body IMG_20151030_101512.jpg|Petunia 18 Year Old Skunk alternatepetunia.png|Petunia's alternate form _20160408_085617.JPG|She's 5 Years Old _20160408_085629.JPG|7 Years Old _20160408_085645.JPG|8 Years Old _20160408_085659.JPG|11 Years Old _20160408_085723.JPG|12 Years Old _20160408_090325.JPG|13 Years Old _20160408_090355.JPG|14 Years Old _20160408_090421.JPG|15 Years Old _20160408_090505.JPG|15/16 Years Old _20160408_090527.JPG|16/17 Years Old _20160408_090539.JPG|17 Years Old _20160408_090627.JPG|17/18 Years Old _20160408_090640.JPG|19 Years Old _20160408_091242.JPG|The Leg On The Left Is A Blue Fur And The Leg On The Right Is A Skin Like A Human _20160408_091427.JPG|Look all the diffrence Screenshot_2016-04-08-09-14-38.png|The body on the left has a flower, the body on the right hasn't, this has Human skin _20160408_104743.JPG|Petunia Is 19 Years Old _20160408_104111.JPG|Arms Are About To Stretch _20160408_105539.JPG|Petunia Is Get Ready To.... _20160408_105756.JPG|Her Body On the left has clothing, her Body has a robotic skin body. She's 18 Years Old. Petunia is a Adult Tailswap.png Grouphug.png|Petunia hugging Handy and Josh Letmebeyouridol.png IMG 20160921 145945.jpg|Petunia's deaths by Sugar&spicearenotspecial. IMG 20160921 145937.jpg|Fortis kills Petunia with her hockey stick. Who s want a plate of fried skunk head by 42andre24-da342vn.jpg Shhhhhhhit by 42andre24-da4f23w.jpg|Petunia gets angry at Lucy Clover. Betterwatchout.png Lustlyinskunksclothing.png|Petunia...sort of. Discodream.png Petunia without Flower and Air Freshener.png|Petunia without Flower and Air Freshener Skunkanatomy.png Glandtour2.png Glandtour.png|Look out! Petunia is going to spray! Clear the area! Petunia_and_Giggles_lose_their_accessories.png|"Oh god! Where's my flower and my freshener go?!" Skunks, Skunks Everywhere!.png flametunia.png|Petunia returns from the dead as a fire ghost. Dressupandscream.png|Petunia the vampire queen (she was gonna be a witch but that felt clichéd) Duringthehiatus.png Buttswap.png|Petunia as a chipmunk wellthisisawkward.png|And the shippers go wild. swimteam.png Awsnap.png Hantunia.png petxtooth.png Htfsketch1.png Helpinghands.png|Petunia sees Cheerup. Petunia and Cuddles.png|Petunia and Cuddles. Anthrohissy.png PetuniasDream.png|A wondrous dream thictunia.png|I guess this is what you call 'tail'or brand Triplegiggles.png|OK! This is confusing. Petunia Splendid.png|Petunia and Splendid Shaved.png|Petunia is naked! Truffles Petunia.png|Petunia with Truffles underpressure.png|Petunia's blood pressure must be soaring. Pjs.png|Petunia and Stacy as identical twins. Brutalanimedeaths.png Sistersingrime.png Tailscarf.png Stacetunia.png|Petunia and Stacy dress up as each other. Bluestacy.png worstdeathawards.png|No shame coming in second place. Perilofthebells.png Thecleansing.png|Petunia goes psycho. Skunktrio.png petuniaquiz.png Carfulwhatyouwishfor.png|Petunia as a car Petunia.(HTF).full.2451774.jpg|Moe Petunia IMG 20181223 104210.jpg hantuniaagain.png|Moe Hantunia tumblr_o1ssojOyg31v3m4pbo1_540.png|Petunia's profile in Animal Crossing: New Villagers World, a mod by acnewvillagersworld. As the game lacks skunk-based villagers (Kicks did not exist in GCN Animal Crossing), she is modded over a squirrel villager. Human Petunia.png|Petunia's Eddsworld Style Smeltdealt.png DuukiPetunia.png|The definitive proof that Petunia can't be trusted anywhere near Duuki. Category:Character Galleries Category:Canon character Galleries